Troops
Troops are the backbone in attacking players and bases i n DomiNations ''or defending as alliance troops. Troops are used to take loot such as gold, food, and oil from bases; whether in Multiplayer or Single Player Campaigns, so players may have use the loot to upgrade and build buildings. Troops that require food are created and stored in the Barracks while troops that require oil are trained and stored in the factory. Troops that are bought in the mercenary camp and are bought using trade goods. They can be upgraded in the blacksmith. Every unit's appearance changes per level due to the uniform worn per age in real life. There are 13 types of units in ''DomiNations; Heavy Infantry, Ranged Infantry, Heavy Cavalry, Raiders, Wall Breachers, Ranged Siege, Supply Vehicles, Generals, Mercenaries, Machine Gun Infantry, Destroyers, Heavy Tanks, Fighters, and Bombers. Boosts The Standing Army technology in Library confers these bonuses to Army. * Chapter 1 : Increases troop capacity by 2. * Chapter 2 : Increases troop capacity by 3. * Chapter 3 : Increases troop capacity by 5. * Chapter 4 : +10% Barracks Troops attack and health. Tips * If bunched together, assault infantry can easily be killed by catapults * Ranged infantry has low damage and health so they aren't the best against turrets * Assault infantry is only effective in numbers Barracks Units Heavy Infantry :Main Article: Heavy Infantry : :Heavy Infantry, also known as Assault Infantry, is the first type of unit the player can use in the game DomiNations. They're excellent against cavalry and buildings but are weak against catapults, mortars, and other enemy infantry. Unlocked in the Dawn Age. Ranged Infantry :Main Article: Ranged Infantry : :Ranged Infantry is the second type of unit the player can use in the game DomiNations. ''They're excellent against other infantry and sometimes looting; but otherwise; they are weak against buildings and cavalry. Unlocked in the Stone Age. Raiders :''Main Article: Raiders : :Raiders 'are the third type of unit players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent for looting and against resource buildings such as mills and markets but also are good troops against enemy units as well. Unlocked in the Bronze Age. Heavy Cavalry :Main Article: Heavy Cavalry : :'Heavy Cavalry '''is the fourth type of unit players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent for taking damage from defenses and they have a lot of health. They go strait for turrets and other defenses Unlocked in the Iron Age. : Wall Breacher :Main Article: Wall Breachers : :'Wall Breachers '''is the fifth type of unit players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent in targeting and destroying walls that cover buildings, doing high damage. After destroying a wall, they go for the closest building and attacks them; despite doing minimal damage against them. Unlocked in the Classical Age. : Ranged Siege :Main Article: Ranged Siege : :'''Ranged Siege is the sixth type of unit players can use in the game DomiNations. They're excellent in destroying buildings doing high damage from far range. However, they can not attack enemy troops and fires slowly. Unlocked in the Medieval Age. : Supply Vehicles :Main Article: Supply Vehicles : :Supply Vehicles 'is the seventh type of unit players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent in healing a group of troops. They can not attack however which makes them defenseless. Unlocked in the Medieval Age. : Mortar Infantry :Main Article: Mortar Infantry :Mortar Infantry 'is the 8th type of unit players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent in heavily dameges buildings from range. Unlocked in the Gunpowder Age. : Factory Units Machine Gun Infantry Main Article: Machine Gun Infantry 'Machine Gun Infantry '''is the eighth type of unit players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent at taking out groups of enemy infantry. However, they aren't strong against buildings and cavalry. Unlocked in the Enlightenment Age. Destroyers Main Article: Destroyers Heavy Tank Main Article: Heavy Tank Bazooka Main Article: Bazooka Airstrip Units Fighters Main Article: Fighters '' Bombers ''Main Article: Bombers Transport Main Article: Transport Summary zh:單位 Category:Troops Category:Ranged Infantry Category:Armoured Vanguard Category:Heavy Cavalry Category:Raider Category:Wall Breacher Category:Healers Category:Ranged Siege